Raising Zeref
by LoDGAsMedusa
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Juvia go on a mission, and disappear...Rumors are being heard of mages that can suck your soul out...Years later, Fairy Tail is sent to stop these mages who are trying to raise Zeref, the most powerful dark wizard of all time...but something seems...a bit off with these mages...I CHANGED THE DESCRIPTION, SORRY. also no pairing yet rating may change later on. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic.**

**so yeah.**

**Please review and tell me what I did right/wrong cause I really want to become a better writer**

* * *

**Lucy's POV (kinda)**  
"Lu-Chan" Lucy heard and she quickly swiveled in her seat to see two of her best friends, Levy and Juvia, running over. Levy got there first and tackled

Lucy, hugging her. " Juvia-Chan has an idea that I think is marvelous!" Juvia blushed "Juvia only mentioned that she wanted to go on a mission with her

friends." "yup" Levy nodded "but look" she said, showing Lucy a flyer "this job minimum is three and it looks pretty easy." Lucy took the flyer, it read:

Museum in Peril, at least three mages required to take out a Dragor. Reward is 750,000 J' "that doesn't sound so bad...but...what's a Dragor?" Lucy

asked Levy. "Oh! hold on...I have a picture here somewhere..." Levy said, leafing through her book bag "Aha! here it is!" Levy showed Lucy and Juvia of

a demon wolf type thing. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "they are offering 750,000 J to take out this?" Levy nodded, handing the picture to Juvia "yup,

they're nicknamed ghost Dragor because they will only come out at night. They have rather weak magic but there aren't any mages in town and the

townsfolk are to scared to do anything." Juvia nervously raised her hand "Juvia think we can defeat it. But both of Juvia's friends are already on teams,

Juvia doesn't want to impose." Levy smiled happily then hugged Juvia and said "we don't always have to do jobs with our teams, besides Jet and Droy

already left to train and Gajeel...well..." Levy stopped and looked over at said man. Gajeel was brooding over in a corner, when he noticed the girls

staring at him he growled "what do you want, shorty." Levy turned red and faced the girls with an anger vein on her forehead, Lucy and Juvia

sweat-dropped. "What about you Lucy-San?" Lucy glanced over, startled, she shrugged "I can do jobs with other people if I want, they don't really care.

I can train while I'm at it too." Juvia smiled shyly "this makes Juvia very happy. Juvia has such good friends." Levy had calmed down by now and she

turn back to them, she said "so, want to meet back here in like...say an hour?" "Juvia is fine with that." "sure" Lucy shrugged "we had better get ready

if we want to be there by sundown." The girls agreed and went to get ready. Levy went down in the archives to get some books then she got the job

Okayed by Mirajane(the Master was away on business) . Juvia chatted with Gray about the job while checking her inventory. Lucy headed over to Erza

and told her the plans then she went home to change and get some stuff. The girls met back there and left for their job, a town in the north called Mist

Valley. They planned to finish the job then stay in the mountains to train.

**Chapter Two**  
**Marokov's POV**  
When I got back from the meeting with the council (the old cots thought I should retire!) it was really...Quite. No one was fighting, and if you know our

guild, we like fighting or making noise and stuff. I asked Mirajane and she just pointed at Natsu. Ah, he was the one that usually started the fights. But

he was just sitting in a corner, sulking. Mirajane said it was because Lucy had taken a job without him. Mirajane also said the was a lacrima message in

the office. The message confused him, it said that 'the quest Museum in Peril had been revoked due to a major error on the paper and that it would be

bumped up to s-class level quests.' That was fine with me. The quest hadn't been on the board long so chances were it hadn't been taken yet cept by

maybe Team Natsu, but there team was here. I went out to get the job poster. Not good. The poster wasn't there. "Mirajane! Did anyone take the job

'Museum in Peril'?" "Yup! Lucy and her friends did, why?" I froze. Crud. "Team Natsu! Get over here!" "What's up pop's?" Natsu asked, strolling over,

Erza, Gray and Happy not far behind. "What is it Master?" Erza said, pushing aside Natsu and Gray "Has something happened?" "Yes, I'm afraid so my

child" I responded "One of the missions had a very dangerous error and has been revoked, but your teammate and her friends took it a few days ago.

I'm afraid they can't do the quest on their own." "Wait. you mean the Museum in Peril quest? Juvia was talking about it and it didn't sound very

dangerous" Gray piped up. I nodded "Yes, they said they were fighting a Dragor, correct?" Gray nodded and I continued "Well, it was supposed to be

the Drakon, which is much more dangerous and is definitely more than they can handle You must hurry and save them." Erza looked shocked but

recovered quickly "Natsu, Gray, we don't have time to sit idle here, Let's go!" "Aye!" they responded and Team Natsu ran out. Mirajane came over to

me. "do you think they'll get there in time?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head "I am afraid the girls are already doomed, they are most likely

already fighting the Drakon." Mirajane gasped "y-you mean it...the one real Drakon?!"

I replied "I'm afraid so, the Drakon, the true dragon of evil, what is it doing in the human world, now, of all times?" Mirajane looked faint "b-but I-I

thought that it disappeared after Zeref cursed him..." Mirajane started crying "it's happening again...Lisanna..."


	2. chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short**

**please review**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

It took an hour to reach our destination, a town called Mist Valley. When we got there the first thing I noticed was the smell. It reeked of dark magic and blood, whose blood I couldn't tell. We rushed into the village. Nothing. No dead bodies. No destroyed houses. No signs there had been a battle. Just the smell, of magic, and Lucy, Levy and Juvia, and a familiar scent I couldn't quite place… We searched around. Nothing. It's like they weren't ever here. Finally we got the townsfolk to talk, um…Erza did anyway…It got worse and worse, none of them had seen the Drakon, much less heard of Fairy Tail. That could mean anything, most of it bad. Maybe we were in the wrong town, no they're smell was here…It was getting late so the townsfolk told us to come back in the morning. So we had to wait. I was out on the inn's roof when a voice startled me "Hey, Mister! You shouldn't sit up there, you might fall" I steadied myself, he was right, I _had_ almost fallen, because he startled me… I peered down; it was a little boy, about 6. "Who told you that you'd fall, cause I haven't fallen yet." I retorted. "My mom did, she also said you lost somethin.' What did you lose?" He asked. I sighed "I lost a friend of mine around here; she's a wizard, like me." "A wizard! Cool! What type of wizard?" The boy said, awed. I grinned "She's a celestial wizard" "a celestial wizard?" "Yup she uses magic keys to summon spirits." The boy gasped "did she have friends with her?" I stopped "yeah, two blue haired girls, why?" The boy's eyes widened and he ran off yelling something along the lines of "be right back!" I was baffled so I sat there, waiting. The boy came back holding something, he held up what he was holding, I gasped. In his hands were Lucy's keys, Levy's bandanna and Juvia's hat (the one she wore at first, I don't know if it got changed.) all of the stuff was covered in blood, their blood and the blood of some other unfamiliar person. "Erza, Gray, Happy! You had better see this" I yelled into the window. "What, Flame-brain Don't wake us up at th-"Gray stopped and paled "Are those…" We should head back; the master has the right to know." Erza said gravely, holding back tears. We headed back to the guild, not even looking back. We knew Lucy wouldn't separate from her keys unless…

**That little boy(Alex)'s POV**

I smile. My master will reward me well… Now Fairy Tail will fall….My master's master will rise once again. The world will fall to its knees.

* * *

**Oh, to be clear.**

**the little boy is _not_ Gemini or any of Lucy's keys.**

**His name is Alex**

**an OC**

**Sorry for not adding that right away... Please Pm me if you have any questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is here. Sorry it's been awhile, I was kinda sick...**

**But anyway, Happy Thanksgiving everyone(or...all of you who celebrate it...the rest of you...Happy...Day...something...)**

**Please read and review. If you have any questions or are confuzzled about something PLEASE pm me **

**and again, I am SO sorry that the chapters are short...they look a lot longer on paper...**

**PLEASE tell me If I got any story lines messed up or something like that. I hate being inaccurate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Fairy Tail and stuff, I do own Scarlet, Fortuna, Alex, Solstice, their powers and a few other things I can't recall at the moment though.**

* * *

**Solstice's POV**

"is that all?" I asked, slitting the throat of the last mage within reach. We had gotten to Earth from Taerh, a world paralleled to Earth, recently and the

body's we currently possessed had _finally_ healed from when we found them. We could only possess our Earthly twins so we were lucky the Drakon had

roughened them up so they didn't resist possession. As a bonus our Earthly twins magic was very similar to ours. My twin, her name was Lace er Luce

or something, used Celestial magic, mainly keys, much like my Lunar magic and keys. Fortuna's twin used, I can't remember her name, a word-script-

magic thing...which I guess is _kinda_ like her Wind Illusion, same concept at least. And Scarlet's twin was a water mage so Scarlet can swap that out for

her Blue Crimson magic. I think we will stay on Earth for awhile, after all, our twins are slowly losing their memory while they are trapped in our

consciousnesses which means their also losing resistance against the possession so we can use less magic to subdue them. Plus in order to come here

we had to make a deal with some dude(his servant, Alex, was the one that opened the portal though) to raise his master, someone named Zeref. On

Taerh Zeref is a weak goody-2-shoes so this one should be pretty nice or insanely evil, not really our problem, we don't care either way, if he's evil than

it might be fun watching the world fall into chaos. "I_ said_ 'is that all?'" I growled, inpatient for an answer. "Yup! We killed all 43 mages, as requested!"

Fortuna smiled and cheerfully added "Now I can go play with those kids in town!" Scarlet sighed "Didn't you kill them all" she asked sarcastically. "Oh!

Right! Well, they were bullying a puppy! So I kinda snapped! And when I woke up, they were all not breathing!" Fortuna smiled "The puppy was

r_eeeeally_ cute!" I sighed "Whatever, you can kill more kids later, right now we got to finish draining the mages before the spirit leaves them." The two of

them nodded and got to work. I brushed my fingers through my hair, it had gotten longer since I possessed her and I had also dyed it a more platinum

blond, I had also changed my wardrobe, instead of those _hideous_ bright colors my twin wore, I wore: black combat boots with silver buckles, dark blue

skinny jeans, a black strapless top that showed my midriff and a black ribbon choker with a silver star on it, I also had a silver chain belt and a silver

chain bracelet that wound up my arm. Scarlet and Fortuna had also changed their hair and wardrobe. Fortuna kept her hair blue but had grown it out

and it up in high ponytails(think Miku), Fortuna wore a victorian style white dress with pink ribbons that reached her knees, she also wore orange

maryjanes and had a big orange bow on her left ponytail. Scarlet had darkened and dyed her hair til it was a very dark brown, almost black and had it

in a chop-stick bun with some jaw length framing her face. She wore a long scarlet one-strap dress with a slit down the side for easy movement, she

also had white lace finger-less gloves and purple high-heels. All of us had gotten contacts too, don't want people to recognize our twins now do we,

mine were black, Fortuna's were Light blueish gold and Scarlet's were dark purple. To raise Zeref we needed to collect a few things: magic, souls, and

certain types of mages, then, on a Blood Moon we, along with Alex and his master, were going to preform a special ceremony involving blood sacrifices

and such, I couldn't wait. But sadly, I had to wait, The next Blood Moon was three years away so we had time to kill. My con lacrima beeped "Solstice,

are you done with you current mission?" Alex spoke over the dull hum of the lacrima, I sighed "Yes, but Alex, tell your master to get us better targets!

These ones died to quickly, no challenge at all." Scarlet nodded, finished with draining the mages, "Their magic was _drastically_ lacking and their form

was _irritatingly_ weak" She droned in agreement. Scarlet had always been more formal and sarcastic than Fortuna and I. Fortuna was always more

childlike and playful, but also had a more cheerful manner when killing, which, I think made the victims more terrified of her than Scarlet and I. And then

there was me, I was always seeking challenges and was the leader of our group despite Scarlet being older. "Well you next targets should be a slight

challenge. You aren't killing anybody but you are helping the Oración Seis behind scenes to raise a person by the name of Jellel, you will be making sure

they have the upper hand til the Nirvana is activated, after that I want you to just observe, for the most part this mission is to gain certain knowledge

and test the skills of the Oración Seis and the mages they send. If they are good enough master wants them captured for the ceremony, If not, you

may dispose of them if the mages don't. You may also get the souls/magic of whoever dies, the Oración Seis or mages, I don't care. Just make sure not

to be seen, especially by your twins past friends, we still need your twins to lose more memory before you have full control over their minds. After you

go home we still want your twins on our side." Alex commanded. "yeah, yeah. Don't worry, they pick up on our emotion and will slowly become more

like our personality and power level and such. They will slowly like killing like us and will gladly join you after we leave." I replied

* * *

** okay you might not know their powers so:**

**Solstice's power is like a moon/dark version of celestial magic(has Lunar keys and can do certain spells)**

**Fortuna's power uses wind and light to make illusions/mind tricks and such**

**Scarlet's power let's her control which is a 2-form magic(Ice and Fire elements). It has a Cold Fire form(liquid) and a Burning Ice form(solid)**

**her body can also turn into either form of Blue Crimson(like Juvia's water) **

**if this doesn't help you please say so in reviews or pm me and I'll make a better explanation.**

**Oh! also please tell me who you would like to die the most or not(I will prolly kill at least one person, not sure who though...) I also just put up a poll for this on my profile. PLEASE VOTE**

**Oh yeah! sorry this wasn't a battle chapter but don't worry I'll add a battle later(prolly as a flashback or somethin...no promises though)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**thank you to those who reviewed or PMed me(you guys made my day)**

**again: if you have questions or are confuzzled about anything PLEASE ask(review or PM) me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I am not awesome enough to. I do however own Solstice, Scarlet, Fortuna, Alex and Arin.**

* * *

**Solstice POV**

I looked through the eyeglass. Aha. "Scarlet, now that we've found them you an go watch the Oración Seis, Fortuna and I will watch the mages."

"Got it." with that, Scarlet leapt from our current tree to the forest floor. careful to be quiet, she rushed off to the Oración Seis hideout to spy on them.

I scanned the pages of information Alex had given us for the mission. The red haired girl could pose an issue. Hm...

I looked at the information on the Oración Seis. I snapped my fingers. Got it.

"Fortuna, tomorrow you need to make sure Cobra's snake attacks The red head, Erza. You can use a Target Illusion on the snake."

"Sweet! She is totally gonna die! Anybody else need killed?"

I looked over the pages again.

"Not yet... None of them pose a threat to us, but Wendy, the one the Oración Seis wants, needs to be kept alive, Alex says boss wants her alive."

"Alive?" Fortuna pouted "Phooey. Oh well, are we at least turning any mages bad?"

I smiled "Yup, we need to get the data for Alex. He is working on something to speed up the soul gathering."

"Neato! What is it?"

I shrugged "I have no idea. But apparently Alex has a sister who is an expert in the matter."

Fortuna almost fell out of the tree. She almost yelled but remembering what we were doing she settled with whispering really loudly.

"Alex has a sister?!"

I smiled, looking out of the corner of my eye at her, amused by her reaction. "Yup, after this mission we get to meet her in person. Scarlet already knows about her, he name is Aire? Arin? something like that."

Fortuna shook her head and went back to watching the mages **(Solstice was watching them well talking but Fortuna wasn't :P)**

"I can't wait to see Nirvana in action. Mages from Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter and Blue Pegasus, how will you react when you teammate succumb to darkness?" I smile, my face hidden by my bangs. "How interesting this will be."

Fortuna looked over at me and giggled "Interesting? Amusing? Yup! Like a game! Right Sol?"

My smile became wider "Oh yes Fortuna, Let the games begin."

* * *

**I am so sorry that it was short but I am still debating on how to carry the story along(I have to many ideas...)**

**I have another Fairy Tail fanfic(two actually) ideas but I don't know if I want to complete this one first...**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think(even if you hate it)**

**I also have a poll on my profile PLEASE (if you don't want certain characters to die or vice versa.) take it.**

**I shall place another chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hya people!**

**I won't be able to update as much in the winter cause my dad doesn't work as much in the winter and if he stays home I get less computer time.**

**But for now here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Alex POV**

That went well. With the data they get we will be able to create a anti-magic against Zeref's death magic.

"Onii-chan, are you done talking with Solstice-san?"

I turned to see my little sister,Arin, and her exceed, Mint, hesitantly walking in. Arin was a small girl of 15(about the same height and build of Levy) She had silver/white hair and light green eyes, she was wearing her favorite grayish blue hoodie and a white skirt and her shoes...

sigh.

she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"don't worry Arin, you'll get to meet the girls soon."

I smiled softly.

After our mother had abandoned us Arin became my only family, my only friend. We had discovered Mint a few years ago and she had stayed with us ever since.

Mint was a light green exceed with a dark purple sundress.

She was very mother-like to us.

Speaking of mother-like...

"Mint, why is Arin not wearing shoes?"

Mint sighed "I tried to tell her but she wou-"

"Mint-chan!" Arin interrupted "You never told me to put on shoes!"

Arin turned to me with puppy dog eyes.

oh no.

"Do I _have_ to wear shoes?" She pleaded "They make my feet feel trapped"

Don't look into the eyes. Don't look into the eyes. don-

Darn.

"Fine" I sighed.

Darn those puppy dog eyes...

"Yay! Thank you Onii-chan!" Arin started jumping around til Mint stopped her

"Don't you have something to tell you brother?" Mint said

"oh yeah" Arin turned back to me "I have good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first?"

...

Crud.

Sigh.

"What's the bad news?"

"I had a dream, the Oracion Six are going to fail even with our help. So we won't be able to acquire the Nirvana."

Did I mention my sister has future-telling powers?

That are almost always right?

No?

Well now I have.

"What's the good news?"

Arin smiled "If we manage to get enough data from the Nirvana there is a small chance we can recreate some magic from it."

Oh good.

"But..." Arin fidgeted.

Crud.

Sigh.

"there is something more isn't there?"

"Ah, y-yes, nothing to do with the current mission. Just... our suspicions regarding the girls were correct...er...almost correct. They won't be able to leave there current body's unless the current body dies or is near death, after that the force keeping their soul in it will release them and the real body's soul, leaving us with six more souls to use for the ceremony if you can play your cards right."

"Ah, that's not to bad...""

"Also, if they are still around when we raise Zeref it could cause a universal imbalance..."

oh...

wait.

WHAT?

"An universal imbalance! How is that even possible?!"

"Um...Because of the overload of souls in one spot plus the rising of the dead could tip the scales."

Sigh.

"okay. Mint, can you gauge how much souls we need and how much power the girls have?"

"Yes."

"then do that. Arin, make sure to calibrate everything for it properly. We won't tell the girls anything involving this."

"Yes, Onii chan. Will we kill them before the ceremony?"

"No, I think it will be more enjoyable if the Fairy Tail mages do it. After all, their current body's were mages of Fairy Tail."

* * *

**So what do ya think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW or PM me**

**note: I will only respond to reviews that have questions. jsyk**

**I shall update soon(hopefully)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hya**

**I made another chapter.**

**My Christmas Prezzie to you all. *Me hands out imaginary cookies to eat while reading***

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Solstice POV**

The lacrima beeped.

"Hello, Solstice?"

Sigh.

Please let this be a more challenging mission.

"Yes, Alex? I'm listening."

"Good. We no longer need the Oracion six, after the Nirvana is made I want you to get the data and get out, Arin had a vision and the Oracion six won't win this battle but if we get enough data we won't need the Oracion six anymore."

Sweet.

The sooner we get this mission over

The sooner we get a new one.

Hopefully collecting more souls instead of spying.

That would be way funner than this.

"Kay, anything else we need to do?"

"No, but hurry up with this mission, we still have plenty of souls to collect. Also DON'T BE SEEN, we have already figured out our next move of attack and being seen would screw it up."

okay?

"What's our next move?"

"You girls will join Fairy Tail, along with my sister's exceed, Mint. She will monitor you and give you information."

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

**Alex POV**

I sighed.

I hate working with over-dramatic girls.

"Do I need to repeat myself? You will be joining Fairy Tail with the exceed, Mint. Do I make myself clear?"

Scratch the over-dramatic.

I hate working with girls.

Period.

"BUT WHY?!" Solstice shrieked.

Fortuna appeared on the lacrima " 'but why' what? Do we get to kill someone?"

"No Fortuna, Alex is just being delusional and stupid."

Sigh.

I _really _hate girls.

Except Arin of course.

"We will discuss this once you have finished you current mission. Goodbye and good luck."

**Solstice** **POV**

I don't believe it.

We have to join a guild.

Of all the lame-brain idiotic selfish-

ugh.

How lame is that?

Beep.

Stupid lacrima.

"Yes?" I growled.

"Well. Aren't you chipper today." Scarlet smirked.

"Alex called, we have to join Fairy Tail. We have to become freaken _guild members." _

"It is the most logical choice."

Sigh.

of course she would side with him.

"How exactly is it the most logical choice?"

Scarlet sighed "Keep you friends close and your enemies closer. Do I really need to explain this? Last time I checked you went _ entirely _an idiot."

...

Gee...

Thanks...

"Oh..So why did you call me?"

"The Oracion six are moving, since you let them have Wendy they raised a man named Jellel, he was once under the control of Zeref. Jellel is the one that will activate the Nirvana. What are your orders?" Scarlet reported.

"Get a full diagnostic of this "Jellel", he could be of interest to our cause. Also, we are no longer helping the Oracion six, leave them to their doom. We will be collecting data from the Nirvana and getting out."

"Okay. But can I kill the Rider dude? He is really irritating."

"Scarlet..."

"*sigh* I know, Don't be seen or caught. But if he dies I _am _going to get his soul. I will see you and Fortuna shortly at the Nirvana."

"Okay" I turned of the lacrima.

Lets get this mission over with.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**If you are confuzzled about anything feel free to PM me.**

**Also (I forgot to mention this earlier) I will only respond to reviews that have questions(Or if I really like them. Or if you are one of the few that actually review more than once...Maybe)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am putting this on hiatus cause I am having writers block for this story, sorry!**

**If anybody knows a good way to get rid of writers block PLEASE TELL ME cause my normal way isn't working...**


End file.
